God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot
is an Attack Type Beyblade released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It was released as a Starter in Japan on March 18th, 2017 for 1512円. It is the evolution of Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable, it is later upgraded into God Valkyrie 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot, and it later evolves into Strike God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot. Energy Layer - God Valkyrie Forge Disc - 6 Disc Frame - Vortex Performance Tip - Reboot Gallery Toyline Takara Tomy gV 6VRb Info.jpg|Info on God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot (B-73) x481270655.1.jpg|CoroCoro magazine scan that features Ice Knight version of God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot o0494061813887382387.jpg|CoroCoro magazine scan that features Flame Knight version of God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot 7-s.jpg|TV-kun magazine scan of Achilles version of God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot DNnXp3tUIAIpBLu.jpg|God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot (Saint Knight version) Anime Beyblade Burst God God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot avatar.png Beyblade Burst God God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot avatar 2.png Beyblade Burst God God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot avatar 3.png Beyblade Burst God God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot avatar 4.png Beyblade Burst God God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot avatar 5.png Beyblade Burst God God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot avatar 6.png Beyblade Burst God God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot avatar 7.png Beyblade Burst God God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot avatar 8.png Beyblade Burst God God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot avatar 9.png Beyblade Burst God God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot avatar 10.png Beyblade Burst God God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot avatar 11.png Beyblade Burst God God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot avatar 12.png Beyblade Burst God God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot avatar 13.png Beyblade Burst God God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot avatar 14.png Beyblade Burst God Kreis Satan 2Glaive Loop & God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot 1.png Beyblade Burst God Kreis Satan 2Glaive Loop & God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot 2.png Beyblade Burst God Kreis Satan 2Glaive Loop & God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot 3.png Beyblade Burst God Kreis Satan 2Glaive Loop & God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot 4.png Beyblade Burst God Kreis Satan 2Glaive Loop & God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot 5.png Beyblade Burst God Killer Deathscyther 2Vortex Hunter vs God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot.png Beyblade Burst God Alter Chronos 6Meteor Trans vs God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot.png Beyblade Burst God Alter Chronos 6Meteor Trans vs God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot 2.png Beyblade Burst God Sieg Xcalibur 1 Iron vs God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot.png Beyblade Burst God Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard vs God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot.png Shadow Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot.png|Shadow Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot (Owned by Azure Eye) Genesis Valtryek action pose.png Manga Variants * God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot "Premium Violet version" * God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot "Flame Knight version" * God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot "Ice Knight version" * God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot "Saint Knight version" * God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot "Achilles version" Trivia * Like its predecessor Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable, God Valkyrie is based on "God" and Valkyrie, a female Norse warrior that rode winged horses to combat. ** This is enforced by its avatar, which is the same as its predecessor. * The password to access God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot "Flame Knight version" and "Ice Knight version" in Beyblade Burst God 3DS game are: "Yunokuasorema" for "Flame Knight version", and "Kayonentasaho" for "Ice Knight version". References Category:Attack Types Category:Merchandise Category:Takara Tomy